Raystrom
Ace Pilot Raystrom '''is an Air force pilot and DLC character from Battle Rhythm. Appearance Raystrorm is pilot, that he wearing power suit. Inspirations His design resembles that of Doomguy, and most of his fighting techniques resemble that of Captain Commando (minus the flamethrower). Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"Raystrom is one of the best pilots in his homeworld of the Cyberpunk Dimension, beign an expert since his recruitment. One day, when the evil Doctor Giga and the Argonians have stepped his dimension, he fought with his fellow pilots against the dictator. However, Giga killed all of them during the invasion and left Raystrom unconsious as a result. This leave him with a personal revenge against the evil dictator for the massacre of his comrades. Now, by orders of his superior, he must enter the Human Dimension, also known as Earth, to compete in the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament."'' Relationships Allies Murdock Jameson When Murdock meets Raystrom, while accept challange. Captain Lyrus Both are forms into other dimensions between Argus and Cyberpunk in universe. Enemies Doctor Giga Through came to conquer on Cyberpunk. Gameplay Raystrom was recruited in the army at the human age of 15, indicating that he's the youngest member of the Cybernetic Air Force. His superior, Nanobyte, was impressed at his incredible piloting skills as Raystrom himself dreamed of piloting a plane since he was a child. He now lives the dream. His after-match quote against Amadeus indicates that he's atheist. This is clearly a reference to Erron Black as the cowboy is voiced by Troy Baker, who I picked as his english voice actor. Raystrom's fighting style is Cyber Dubstep, which is a made up fighting style with the Dubstep motif as its basis. All of his special ablilites can be performed when his nanomachine reacts to the commands of his power suit. Movelist Special Moves * Plasma Shot: HCF + P (He launches a plasma sphere from his two wrist pads.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Plasma Gun, changes a single shot to 10 fast shots like a gaitling gun. * Electric Punch: HCB + P (He charges his fist with electricity and rushes towards his opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Shocking Punch, adds 5% of attack range and causes more damage. * Volt Kick: HCB + K (He jumps to his opponent with an electrick kick. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Shocking Kicks, adds three kicks in succession. * Lightning Grenade: QCB + P (He throws a grenade that shocks his opponent at contact.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, High Voltage Bomb, adds 5% of radius of electricity once it shocks in the ground and causes more damage. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Cyber Rampage: F, HCF + 3P (Raystrom prepares by pumping his two fists and charges them with electricity as he says "Cyber Rampage!" and then does a double punch. By making contact, he starts to do three punches, followed by two kicks in his/her face, then by an uppercut that sends his opponent flying. He finishes by charging a powerful electric sphere to the size of a comet and then launches it to a stillborne opponent, causing him/her to fall in the ground.) Sequences Battle Intro The camera focuses upwards on a plane and then shows Raystrom landing from it to the ground, gets up and says "Target located... Begin combat!" before he goes to his Cyber Dubstep stance. Match Point Raystrom communicates with his superior about the mission, then replies with "Got it!". Victory Pose Raystrom press the button to call his plane and jumps upwards to enter it. In another take in the sky, the plane, now with him inside, rushes towards closely to the camera. Pea green colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "I don't recall Nanobyte have recruited a soldier identical to me." * (vs. Carlos) "I'm so flattered to meet the famous Young Wanderer of Earth." * (vs. Joaquín) "Better not touch the ladies of my Dimension. I'm warning you!" * (vs. Rina) "Even my people seems to like your music. No, seriously!" * (vs. Adriana) "You seem to be energetic for the daughter of the major." * (vs. Iván) "Are you saying that your country is filled with crime?" * (vs. Takeru) "I know how you feel. The Yakuza have no second thoughts, right?" * (vs. Murdock) "I understand how you feel for losing your loved ones." * (vs. Shantel) "You and your brother will be safe from those racists." * (vs. Jacob) "You need to return back to your real being. I say that for your sake." * (vs. Natalie) "Listen, he manipulated you into doing questionable things!" * (vs. Damian) "Jerks like you are not welcome! Go back to your home!" * (vs. Garrett) "As a matter of fact, I like your Metal music songs!" * (vs. Reggie) "Perhaps a few trees would benefit the oxygen of my Dimension." * (vs. Tomas) "Well... your country is indeed beautiful." * (vs. Fong) "An actor? I never encountered one during my visits to Earth." * (vs. Kastor) "It was a pleasure to meet the Living Legend like you." * (vs. Don Z) "If only you wouldn't serve him in first place, that shouldn't happened." * (vs. Doctor Giga) "My comrades' deaths are now avenged, madman!" * (vs. Valerie) "I can't believe I encountered with a girl so stupid." * (vs. John) "Honestly, Opera is not of my favorite things." * (vs. Hiroto) "You will come with me for being linked to the Yakuza!" * (vs. Marion) "Leave the work to the more experienced warriors like me!" * (vs. Patrick) "I entirely dissaprove your brand of vigilantism." * (vs. Amadeus) "Sorry to say that, but I'm an atheist." * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "We can stop Doctor Giga together! I promise!" Arcade Raystrom/Arcade Notes * Guess which known Dubstep group I included for his theme? That's right, it's Skrillex! I choose them as the composers because of their mixes, including that one theme of Reptile! * He and Lyrus are the only characters completely aware of the truth surrounding the tournament, to the point of recognizing Senator Hertz and Counselor Watts disguising as the referee and messenger respectively. Category:Draconian characters Category:Original characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:Males